Mrs. Prysselius
Mrs. Prysselius is the main antagonist of the 1997 Swedish animated film Pippi Longstocking and a recurring character/occasionally minor antagonist in the TV series. In the English dub, she was voiced by Catherine O'Hara in the film, who also voiced Duchess Rowena, and Jill Frappier in the TV series. History Mrs. Prysselius first encounter Pippi when she almost bumps into her on the streets. Then, as Mrs. Prysselius rides by Villa Villekulla, she sees Horse eating a pancake and gets snoopy and investigates, learning that Pippi lives by herself (she doesn't count animals, especially horses and monkeys, as anyone to live with). Mrs. Prysselius conspires to put her into foster care. When Miss Prysselius goes to speak with the local law enforcement of the need for the girl to be placed in a home for orphans, she lets certain details (her lack of adult supervision, living alone, having a large supply of gold coins kept out in the open, and most of all, leaving her door unlocked) be revealed to a pair of thieves already in jail. The thieves, Bloom and Thunder-Karlsson, decide to rob Pippi themselves once they break out of jail. Mrs. Prysselius believes that Pippi will soon be put in the children's home, but realizes that isn't happening anytime soon, as Pippi shows up at Mrs. Settergren's party, and her lack of manners get on Mrs. Prysselius's nerve. By the time Kling and Klang get to Villa Villekulla, Mr. Prysselius sees that the two are inept at doing what she requested them to do and decides to take matters into her own hands (willing to resort to any means, no matter how underhanded, or beyond her social worker privileges). Mrs. Prysselius returns to Villa Villekulla the next day (not knowing that Pippi isn't home), and triggers the spink trap that Pippi set up earlier, getting gunk all over her. Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom, who happened to be watching this, can't hold in their laughs and catch Mrs. Prysselius's attention. The two thieves offer to help Mrs. Prysselius put Pippi in the children's home (mostly to make stealing Pippi's gold much easier). Mrs. Prysselius attends the circus that Pippi and her friends are at, sitting nearby to them, waiting for Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom to do their jobs. As Pippi beats the Mighty Adolf in a weight-lifting match, Mrs. Prysselius grows impatient with Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom. And then, Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom come by and snatch Pippi away, to which Mrs. Prysselius claps at. After Pippi gets away from the thieves, Mrs. Prysselius is quick to force them to go after Pippi. And then, Mrs. Prysselius tells Kling and Klang (who are making repairs to their car) that there are criminals on the loose (Pippi, and possibly Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom as well), before riding off on her bicycle. During the chase, Mrs. Prysselius sees that Pippi and her friends on Horse, have gone down a hill, and gives chase. However, the hill is too steep for her bike, and soon, she lose control of it. Then, the bike runs over a log and Mrs. Prysselius is sent flying into a bush. Mrs. Prysselius, finally one over the deep end, and after seeing Pippi celebrate with Tommy and Annika, she tries to forcefully drag Pippi to the children's home, but is thwarted by the arrival of Captain Longstocking. Seeing that now Pippi's father has returned, she realizes that she no longer has any justifications to have Pippi sent to the children's home. Captain Longstocking mistakenly believes Mrs. Prysselius took care of Pippi (and he gives her his thanks). Then, Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom run out of Villa Villekulla after triggering the traps that Pippi set inside the house, which Mrs. Prysselius sees and feigns innocence. Television Series ??? Trivia *Some of the things that Mrs. Prysselius does or threatens to do are beyond the privilege or power of social workers (threatening to have Kling and Klang fired, attempting to kidnap Pippi just to put her in the children's home). Navigation Category:Female Category:Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:On & Off Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Delusional Category:Game Changer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Cheater Category:Spouses Category:Traitor Category:Karma Houdini Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Aristocrats Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Stalkers Category:Opportunists Category:Obsessed Category:Conspirators Category:Archenemy Category:Elitist Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Charismatic